Proves you wrong
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: Roxas never believed in anything out of the ordinary until his lover is killed, and weird things follow up his death. Rated M for later chapters and larxene's language
1. Chapter 1

Roxas never believed in anything out of the ordinary, anything like magic or things, to him the Easter bunny, and Santa claws and even the tooth fairy never existed, even as a child he didn't believe, there was just no evidence.

Roxas was alone in his apartment watching the news. He'd been bored ever since his best friend, and lover, Axel went on an airplane to go to America to do something rather another. Roxas missed him but knew he'd be home in a few weeks.

"This just in plane 51 headed to America was almost bombed by terrorists, only the terrorist and one brave person were killed. The boy killed along with the terrorist's name was Axel Miyuki; he died saving the rest of the people on the plane, which makes him a true hero."

Roxas suddenly choked on a sob…Axel…Axel died? His world crashed down on him, now if only ghosts were real, than Roxas would never have to stand a moment with Axel not by his side.

"Axel…You idiot!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs not caring who heard him. He fell over sobbing, he felt like there was an empty hole in his heart that would never be filled again until he saw Axel again. He turned back to the T.V as the news lady talked more about the plane.

"Miyuki managed to stop the bomb with believe it or not his body, witnesses there have exactly what happened, let's have them explain some shall we?"

A tall girl with long brown hair and black eyes flashed on the screen the name saying 'Ryuyasha'

"The whole thing was amazing. Well actually I should start from the beginning huh? Ok, so it was like any other day I got on the plane and sat in my seat next to a red haired boy, maybe 18 or 19, which is older than me, with green eyes and facial tattoos, he seemed really friendly so I felt safe sitting next to him, we finally took off and I felt perfectly safe until this crazy man randomly stood up and yelled that hew as going to bomb the plane! The boy sitting next to me looked up at the man with a weird expression, not that that really matters but uhm anyway where was I? Uh I forgot…Can you like go to the next person?"

Roxas would have laughed on a normal occasion but he had too much of a heart ache to do anything.

They switched to the next person, a medium sized girl with red and black hair and weird burns on the side of her face, she had green eyes but they weren't as pretty as Axel's nor would they ever be.

"Am I on? Does up and down mean yes or no?" The girl asked, the screen under her flashed the name 'Airaku Fubusha'

"Yes you're on!" The TV camera guy hissed.

"Oh! Hi mom!" She chirped.

Roxas threw a pillow at the screen, even if he wasn't currently depressed he still would have been annoyed by this girl…

"Idiot!" Roxas hissed. "My whole world's been destroyed and all she can do is THAT?" He wanted to scream… So he did, long and loud, he didn't care if he aggravated the neighbors, which of course he did but all of them we're watching the news too so they had somewhat of an understanding.

Over his own screaming Roxas heard a knock on the door, slowly and not completely voluntary Roxas went and answered the door.

"Rooooxxxaaaaaaaas!" Roxas was greeted by a tall dirty blonde haired man….Boy…Teen… Thing.

"Hi Demyx..." Roxas said sadly.

Demyx scratched his head. "What's wrong?" He asked completely oblivious.

"Demyx… Do you EVER watch the news?" Roxas asked, poison dripping off each word along with his sadness.

"Nope! Why did a bunch of puppies drown or something? Oh, or maybe…Wait a sec, where's Axel?"

Roxas visibly winced at the red head's name.

"Erm?" Demyx asked unknowingly.

"He's…." Roxas began sobbing, falling forward into Demyx's chest.

Demyx's eyes widened as he tried to come up with an answer, something depressing for Roxas…About the red head of course.

"He…Left you?" Demyx asked.

"Not quite..." Roxas choked out between sobs.

"Than….He's not…dead is he?" Demyx asked.

Roxas nodded his head... "He is..."

Demyx looked down at Roxas "Your kidding right?" He asked uncertainly.

"Why would I kid…? About something like that? Come to think of it why would I cry about something not real..?" Roxas asked sadly.

"You're right.." Demyx responded, equally sad.

They both went and sat on Roxas's couch.

"So... He's really gone, huh?" Demyx asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah…"

Demyx stood up. "Weeeelll, music will probably make this moment a lot less emo!" The dirty blonde walked to the stereo and messed with the dial before a song Roxas was oh-so familiar with came on.

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying...  
I know you where it thins down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

Roxas bit his lip, this was the exact same song that was playing at the place he and Axel had had they're first date. Demyx looked at Roxas "Want me to change it?" He asked, knowing the date thing.

"No…" Roxas responded smiling sadly up at Demyx.

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find…

Roxas was still smiling when the song ended; Demyx looked at him and smiled too.

"Goodbye axel..." He murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I'm sure i never said this anywhere else so I'm saying it now! THIS STORY HAS LARXEL! not a fan? Me neither but i have my reasons, plus I'm sorta becoming a fan myself. *dodges pointy objects* This chapter sorta switches between two places with different people so when it changes you'll see it do something like this:

Blah blah blah

XxXxXxXxXxX

blah blah

* * *

Roxas woke up to find himself using Demyx's leg as a pillow. When had he fallen asleep?

"Demyx?" Roxas asked groggily. The blond heard a yawn from the sandy haired boy.

"When'd we fall asleep?" Demyx asked looking around.

"I was about to ask you..." Roxas sat up and stretched.

"Why is my leg wet?" Demyx asked.

" I do-" Suddenly the memories from last night flooded inside Roxas again. "I cried on your leg."

"Oh..Wh-" Demyx suddenly remembered last night too. "oh.." Roxas looked at the wall where pictures of him and Axel resided. Memories flooded into roxas from looking at the pictures, especially one of him and axel sitting in green grass with a red Frisbee in Axel's lap, The picture was only about 3 days old now.

.:: FLASHBACK ::.

_"Hey Roxas, can you catch a Frisbee in your mouth?" Axel joked._

_"No. Why would i even want to?" Roxas laughed._

_"Cause it'd be kinda cool, don't you think?" Axel asked._

_"Yeah it would but I'm not trying to. I might chip or lose a tooth!"_

_"And all you'll want for Christmas would be your two front teeth!" Axel and Roxas laughed and sat on the grass at the park._

_Roxas stared at the sky with Axel. _

_"Hey Roxas..?"_

_"Hmm?" Roxas hummed turning to Axel._

_"what would you do...if i died?" Axel asked seriously turning to the blond._

_"I..I don't know." Roxas said and looked at the ground._

.:: END OF FLASHBACK ::.

"Hey demyx...Do you think..It hurt Axel when he...You know" Roxas asked the sandy haired blond.

"I wouldn't think so, but we'll never know unless we try it and I'm not up for that." Demyx joked.

"i guess your right." Roxas stared at the T.V., which was off. "Did you turn the T.V. off?" Roxas asked demyx. He shook his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A tall red head sat with a almost as tall blond.

"Already wreaking havoc on the living and you just died yesterday.." The blond girl cooed.

"'wreaking havoc'? Really?" The red head hissed back.

The blond stepped closer to the red head, she smiled devilishly. "Oh Axel, your little blond doesn't believe we exist, you know that so why don't we have some fun?" She purred

Axel took a step back from the blond. "Larxene, i don't know what you mean by 'fun' but I'm NOT interested. Got it memorized?"

"Oh well." Larxene looked to a giant glass ball which she could see Roxas and anyone else on earth in. "I'll have my fun yet.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Demyx and Roxas both sprawled out on the couch and watched T.V. for a while, until Demyx had to go to his job.

"Want me to come back when i get off from work, rox?" Demyx asked the smaller blond.

"No I'll be fine you go home after work." Roxas answered him as he watched Demyx leave open the door to leave his apartment.

"Fine but if you need anything call me, and don't do anything stupid, OK?" Demyx said and than left.

"I'll be fine.." Roxas said to no one.

The blond sat back down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Why'd you leave me, Axel? Why did you choose to leave me...?" Roxas asked the ceiling as tears filled his eyes. "You idiot we we're going to get married and adopt kids, remember?" Roxas laughed sadly. That had been a joke between him and the red head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, larxene wanna tell me what your idea of fun is now?" Axel asked as he leaned back on the wall.

"Hmmmm I COULD tell you but i'd much rather show you, but i guess I have to explain some things first..."Larxene shuffled around for a second than went back to her chair with a small raised his eyebrow at this. "What's in the box?" He questioned."nothing you need to know of now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas shuffled into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He opened the fridge and looked through it, and found nothing. He did the same thing to the freezer and found a box of pizza rolls, the only thing he would even touch in that freezer.

"Pizza rolls it is than." He said and put some rolls on a plate and put it into the microwave.

Roxas walked back to the living room and flopped down on the couch and turned on T.V. hoping to find something moderately entertaining, only to no avail.

The microwave dinged loudly indicating Roxas's food...Snack, was done. He did lot's of boring stuff including eat and take his food out of the microwave that I'm not going to write here.

After eating Roxas walked into Axel's room and layed in his bed, It still sorta smelled like him like Roxas had hoped.

He curled up in the bed before he got up and went to his room to get some more pillows, bringing them back to Axel's room he set the pillows under the blankets and than crawled onder them himself, right next to the pillows. '_All i have to do is pretend its Axel..' _Roxas thought to himself and cuddled up into the pillows, falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You left that kid heart broken." Larxene laughed eviliy.

"I would have died either way, so why didn't i die doing something good." Axel grumbled at the blond.

Larxene giggled and gently stroked the red heads cheek and chin."You do have a good heart, too bad you couldn't go to heaven, that would have been _lovely_."

Axel scowled. "Just shut up."

* * *

Cliff hanger im thinking? Maybe? No? Ok, Anyway this chapter's not my favorite but than again it's only the second one. So review and get a cookie. More revies i get, Faster the next chapter will be up.


	3. NOTE

Sorry but this story's just gone on hiatus! I don't have A. Inspiration or B. time. I'd rather work on 'Loves me not' and 'Life in high school' because i'm currently actually liking those stories, even if I like 'loves me not' more.


End file.
